dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Knight
Knight Paladin - The Knight Paladin is the archetypal Knight walker, usually armed with a large calibre Battle Cannon and a giant Knight-sized Chainsword. The Battle Cannon possesses a long range and is capable of piercing even a true Titan's armour. The Chainswords used by Knight Paladins are described as being easily as destructive as the close combat weapons used by the larger Warhound-class Scout Titans, capable of harming even an Imperator 's armour plating. Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 10m Cruising Speed: 50 kph Manoeuvrability: +5 Structural Integrity: 65 Size: Enormous Armour: Front: 40, Side 37, Rear 32 Carry Capacity: None Crew: One Pilot Renown: Hero Weapons Battle Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+15 X; Pen 10; Clip 20; Reload 3 Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable) Reaper Chainsword (melee; 3d10+20 R; Pen 10; Tearing) Shock Lance (Front Facing; Range 40m; S/–/–; 4d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip N/A, Shocking) Boltgun (Front Facing; Range 90m; S/3/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 240; Reload 2 Full; Tearing) Knight Errant - The Knight Errant is based on the same body as the Knight Paladin, but serves a more specialised purpose. Armed with potent Thermal Lances, it is highly suited to attacking large targets such as Chaos Titans and even Mega-Gargants, vaporising steel and flesh with equal ease. Like the Knight Paladin, the Knight Errant is also equipped with a close combat weapon supplementing its visor-mounted Shock Lance, although this pattern's most traditional armament is a Power Gauntlet. With such a weapons load-out, the Knight Errant is capable of inflicting notable punishment upon the largest of vehicles. Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 10m Cruising Speed: 50 kph Manoeuvrability: +5 Structural Integrity: 65 Size: Enormous Armour: Front: 40, Side 37, Rear 32 Carry Capacity: None Crew: One Pilot Renown: Hero Weapons Thermal Lance (60m; S/–/–; 3d10+20 E; Pen 15; Clip 40; Reload 2 Full Melta, Blast (1), Lance) Power Gauntlet (Melee; 3d10+24 E; Pen 8; Power Field) Shock Lance (Front Facing; Range 40m; S/–/–; 4d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip N/A, Shocking) Boltgun (Front Facing; Range 90m; S/3/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 240; Reload 2 Full; Tearing) Knight Lancer - The Knight Lancer is a variant of the standard Knight suit that has been designed for speed and agility. The Knight Lancer is most usually used to perform scouting actions, outflank enemy forces and distract them while heavier units can position themselves to attack. The Knight Lancer is equipped with a Battle Cannon to give it long range fighting capability, but its true armament is the Power Lance. The Power Lance is a relatively simple upgrade to the standard Shock Lance that is mounted on other Knight patterns. It operates by intensifying the bolt of energy normally expelled from Shock Lances, changing it into a searing arc of lightning capable of rending all but the strongest of armour plating and causing havoc in enemy ranks. The Power Lance has a very short range, but its nature makes it the perfect weapon for hit-and-run attacks. Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 15m Cruising Speed: 70 kph Manoeuvrability: +10 Structural Integrity: 60 Size: Enormous Armour: Front: 38, Side 35, Rear 30 Carry Capacity: None Crew: One Pilot Renown: Hero Weapons Battle Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+15 X; Pen 10; Clip 20; Reload 3 Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable) Power Lance (Melee; 2d10+25 E; Pen 15; Tearing, Power Field) Shock Lance (Front Facing; Range 40m; S/–/–; 4d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip N/A, Shocking) Boltgun (Front Facing; Range 90m; S/3/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 240; Reload 2 Full; Tearing) Knight Crusader - The Knight Crusader alongside its counterpart the Knight Castellan are the heaviest types of Knight manufactured by Mechanicus Forge Worlds. These Knights are slower and less nimble than their kin, but benefit from much heavier weaponry and increased firepower as well as considerably thicker and sturdier armour plate. Because of their great bulk, the Crusader and the Castellan cannot move fast enough to generate the charge needed to fire a Shock Lance. Instead, they are used in a fire support role, providing covering fire for the other Knights and allowing them to charge in and engage the enemy in melee, whilst also picking off threats to the main force from a safe distance. The most common and notable feature of these Knight patterns is the modified shoulder-mounted Quake Cannon -- a massive artillery piece most often found on Warlord-class Titans or mounted on Imperator-class Titans' carapace hardpoints, capable of destroying Titans and entire buildings alike. The Knight Crusader supplements its Quake Cannon with a twin-linked Lascannon, used to destroy armoured targets at extreme range. Coupled with the Knight Crusader's excellent frontal shielding, this combination makes for a deadly fire support unit. Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 5m Cruising Speed: 35 kph Manoeuvrability: +0 Structural Integrity: 70 Size: Enormous Armour: Front: 45, Side 40, Rear 37 Carry Capacity: None Crew: One Pilot Renown: Hero Weapons Quake Cannon (Vehicle; 1500m; S/–/–; 3d10+20 X; Pen 20; Clip 20; Reload 4 Full; Accurate) Twin-linked Lascannons (Range 350m; Heavy; S/–/–; 6d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip N/A, Twin-linked) Boltgun (Front Facing; Range 90m; S/3/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 240; Reload 2 Full; Tearing) Knight Castellan - The Knight Castellan is identical to the Knight Crusader in every respect but one: rather than using Lascannons, the Knight Castellan supplements its weaponry with a multi-barrelled Autocannon. Although this weapon is relatively short-ranged, the hail of shells it delivers can easily cut down swathes of most enemy infantry and light vehicle units, or strip a Titan of its Void Shields in an instant. Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 5m Cruising Speed: 35 kph Manoeuvrability: +0 Structural Integrity: 70 Size: Enormous Armour: Front: 45, Side 40, Rear 37 Carry Capacity: None Crew: One Pilot Renown: Hero Weapons Quake Cannon (Vehicle; 1500m; S/–/–; 3d10+20 X; Pen 20; Clip 20; Reload 4 Full; Accurate) Twin-linked Autocannons (Range 350m; Heavy; S/3/6; 4d10+10 I; Pen 10; Clip 1000; Reliabe, Twin-linked) Boltgun (Front Facing; Range 90m; S/3/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 240; Reload 2 Full; Tearing) Knight Baron - The Knight Baron is piloted by a superior warrior with razor-sharp combat and Knight-handling skills. A Baron Knight usually leads a Knight squadron into battle. As a sign of their command and societal status, every Baron uses a Knight custom-built to their exact specifications. This Knight pattern's armour plating is thick and resilient, and heavily decorated with House symbols and fluttering pennants in the colours of the Baron's estates. A Knight Baron is usually armed with a Battle Cannon and the destructive Power Lance, usually only found on Knight Lancers -- which also means that despite its exceptional sturdiness, the Knight Baron's armour is light enough to allow the machine to move fast enough to generate the charge necessary to operate the weapon, and to keep up with the charging Knight Lancers. In battle, the Knight Baron leads the assaults of his kinsmen, crashing through enemy lines like a bolt of lightning with his followers hacking into the foe around him with redoubled pride and fervour. Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 15m Cruising Speed: 65 kph Manoeuvrability: +12 Structural Integrity: 70 Size: Enormous Armour: Front: 47, Side 42, Rear 40 Carry Capacity: None Crew: One Pilot Renown: Hero Weapons Battle Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+15 X; Pen 10; Clip 20; Reload 3 Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable) Power Lance (Melee; 2d10+25 E; Pen 15; Tearing, Power Field) Shock Lance (Front Facing; Range 40m; S/–/–; 4d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip N/A, Shocking) Boltgun (Front Facing; Range 90m; S/3/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 240; Reload 2 Full; Tearing) These rules apply to all patterns. Special Rules Super-heavy Walker: Walkers are able to ignore penalties for moving through diffi cult terrain, and negotiate obstacles such as rock slides, tank traps, fallen trees, and shattered buildings without penalty. This walker is particularly large and powerful. It is 10 metres tall and can walk over obstacles 5 metres high, or simply bulldoze through walls, forests, or medium-sized buildings without suffering negative affects. Titanic Critical Hits: Titan and other extremely large vehicles use their own Critical Hit Chart Enclosed: The greater majority of vehicles are completely enclosed, keeping their crew and passengers safe from the outside elements with thick slabs of armour, bulky hatchways and heavy ramps. Crew and passengers within an Enclosed vehicle may not attack targets with their own personal weapons unless they have some way of getting outside of the vehicle, be it through a hatch, doorway, or firing slit. Within an Enclosed vehicle, crew and passengers cannot be specifically targeted by those outside the vehicle (unless there is a particularly good reason, such as a mind-based Psychic Attack). Environmentally Sealed: The vehicle is sealed off from the outside world completely, allowing it to function in almost any environment. It will also have its own life support system. Vehicles that become exposed due to Critical Damage results lose this ability until their armour is repaired. Passengers and crew cannot fire their own personal weaponry from a vehicle with the Environmentally Sealed Vehicle Trait without first breaching those seals. Reinforced Hull: When a vehicle with a Reinforced Hull receives a Critical Hit, halve the results, rounding up. This does not affect rolls on the Critical Hit chart generated by Righteous Fury. Ion Shield: The protective shields utilised by Knight Titans are different from the Void Shields employed by true Titans. Instead, the Knights carry a small but potent directional power field generator across a 90 degree arc in front of the Knight. By skillfully manipulating this field, the Knight can slow and deflect incoming fire. Although giving ample protection to the front, this shielding fails at protecting the sides of the machine and even more so -- its back, which is completely vulnerable. In addition, unlike Titan Void Shields, Knight Ion Shields are unrechargable during combat once they have been breached or collapsed under enemy fire. Ion shields count as a barrier with provide +50 AP to the Knights armour. However, every hit against the armour reduces the AP by its damage amount(but a weapon’s Penetration has no effect), until the shield is depleted. The Shield covers the Front Facing of a Imperial Knight at a 5 metre distance and can be activated as a Half Action. Mind Impulse Unit - Knight Titans utilise a Mind Impulse Unit similar to that used by Titans for neural interfacing between the pilot and the machine, and these devices are similar if not identical to those used by true Titans. Knight Titans do possess a feral, instinctive consciousness or Machine Spirit that defines these God Machines, although it is weaker in strength and ferocity than those of the larger Titans. These weapons have a facing of forward, left, and right, and are always pilot-operated, unless stated otherwise. List of all mountable Weapons for Knight Titans: Reaper Chainsword (melee; 3d10+20 R; Pen 10; Tearing Power Gauntlet (Melee; 3d10+24 E; Pen 8; Power Field) Power Lance (Melee; 2d10+25 E; Pen 15; Tearing, Power Field) Shock Lance (Range 40m; S/–/–; 4d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip N/A, Shocking) Boltgun (Front Facing; Range 90m; S/3/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 240; Reload 2 Full; Tearing) Quake Cannon (Vehicle; 1500m; S/–/–; 3d10+20 X; Pen 20; Clip 20; Reload 4 Full; Accurate) Twin-linked Lascannons (Range 350m; Heavy; S/–/–; 6d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip N/A, Twin-linked) Twin-linked Autocannons (Range 350m; Heavy; S/3/6; 4d10+10 I; Pen 10; Clip 2000; Reliabe, Twin-linked) Thermal Lance (60m; S/–/–; 3d10+20 E; Pen 15; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full Melta, Blast (1), Lance) Battle Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+15 X; Pen 10; Clip 12; Reload 3 Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable) Category:Ground Vehicles